Will you?
by morethanme13
Summary: kalau semuanya digabungkan akan menjadi " WILL YOU MARRY ME? "
1. Chapter 1

Nah ini fic kedua saya

" NARUTO BUKAN PUNYA SAYA"

WILL YOU?

'Ting Tong'

"ya, tunggu sebentar" ujar Sakura sambil berlari ke pintu depan rumahnya.

"ada perlu apa?" tanyanya sambil membukakan pintu

"?" namun tidak ada orang di depannya, yang ada hanyalah sebuah box berwarna putih dengan pita merah di atasnya.

'apa ya isinya?' pikir Sakura penasaran.

Akhirnya dibukanya box itu yang ternyata berisi sepasang sepatu flat berwarna putih dengan hiasan bunga mawar merah di atasnya, tak lupa secarik kertas yang bertuliskan

_Pakailah sepatu itu dan datanglah ke Ichiraku_

_U.S._

Sakura tersenyum menyadari siapa yang mengirimkan sepasang sepatu itu. Sang pengirim adalah pacarnya sendiri Uchiha Sasuke. Ia pun segera mandi dan bersiap-siap tak lupa ia mengenakan sepatu pemberian sang pacar. Akhirnya ia pun berangkat menuju Ichiraku.

Sesampainya di Ichiraku ia tidak dapat menemukan Sasuke yang ada hanyalah Naruto sahabatnya, Sakura pun langsung menghampiri Naruto. Naruto tiba-tiba menoleh begitu suara langkah kaki Sakura mendekat.

"Sakura-chan! Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi! Duduklah dan makan, aku yang bayar kok!" ujarnya.

"wah..tumben sekali. Apa kau baru saja tersambar petir?" tanya Sakura.

"kau jahat sekali Sakura-chan, masa aku tidak boleh berbuat baik pada sahabatku sendiri?" katanya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"ha..ha..ha.." Sakura hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi Naruto.

Sakura lalu duduk disebelahnya dan memesan semangkuk ramen. Lalu ia pun menanyakan hal yang sejak tadi mengganggunya.

"hei, Naruto. Dimana Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sambil menerima ramen pesanannya.

"sudahlah Sakura-chan kau makan saja dulu nanti kuberi tahu deh!"

Dan dengan itu mereka pun mulai memakan ramen mereka. Saat Sakura selesai, Naruto sudah menghabiskan 5 mangkuk.

"jadi, di mana Sasuke?" tanya sakura lagi.

"ah! Ini!" ujar naruto bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sakura ia malah memberikan secarik kertas yang terlipat rapi.

Sakura pun menaikkan alisnya, ia lalu membuka kertas tersebut yang ternyata berisi tulisan ' WILL ' yang besar dan tebal, dan ada secarik kertas kecil yang bertuliskan

_Pergilah ke rumah Hinata_

_U.S._

Sakura menjadi semakin bingung, ia akhirnya pamit kepada Naruto dan pergi ke rumah Hinata. Sesampainya di rumah Hinata, Sakura tiba-tiba ditarik masuk ke dalam rumah gadis berambut indigo itu.

"umm...Sakura-chan " tanya Hinata pelan.

"ya?"

"ano..si..silahkan ganti de..dengan gaun i..ini"

"eh?" ujar sakura terkejut.

"i..i..itu dari Sasuke-san" ujarnya dengan gugup, ia pun mendorong Sakura masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan kosong.

"Hinata! Keluarkan aku!"

"a..aku ti..tidak akan..me..mengeluarkanmu se..sebelum ..ganti baju !"Sakura tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengganti bajunya karena Hinata tidak akan membiarkannya keluar sebelum ia mengganti pakaiannya. Gaun yang sakura pakai adalah gaun dengan lengan menggembung berwarna putih dengan pita merah serta bermotif mawar.

Setelah selesai Hinata lalu memberikan secarik kertas yang terlipat rapi sama seperti yang diberikan Naruto namun kali ini bertuliskan 'YOU' serta sebuah pesan bertuliskan

_Toko Bunga Yamanaka_

_U.S._

Setelah pamit dengan Hinata, Sakura kemudia menuju ke toko bunga milik Ino. Di sana ia langsung ditarik masuk ke dalam kamar Ino.

"kau ini apa-apaan sih Ino?"

"diamlah Sakura"

"apa yang akan kaulakukan padaku?"

"sudah kau diam saja!"

Ino lalu mulai mendandaninya serta menata rambutnya.

"nah...kau sudah cantik sekarang"kata ino sambil memberikan kertas yang sama seperti yang diberikan Naruto dan Hinata, namun kali ini bertuliskan 'MARRY' dan pesan yang berisi

_Datanglah ke danau Konoha_

_U.S._

Dan setelah pamit dengan Ino, ia lalu bergegas menuju danau Konoha. Di tengah jalan ia bertemu dengan Kakashi yang memberinya sebuket mawar merah sambil berkata "dari sasuke" lalu ia pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Namun sebelum itu ia berkata "selamat" dengan senyum di wajahnya. Sakura menjadi semakin bingung.

Tak lama kemudian ia pun sampai di danau Konoha, dan di sanalah sang pacar berada. Sasuke sedang berdiri menghadap ke danau.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke lalu menoleh dan tersenyum, wajah Sakura memerah melihatnya. Sasuke lalu berjalan ke arah Sakura, ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari sakunya lalu memperlihatkan isinya kepada Sakura. Kertas itu bertuliskan 'ME?'.

Untuk sesaat sakura bingung namun matanya membulat kala mengetahui arti dari semua kertas itu. Jika semuanya digabungkan maka akan membentuk " WILL YOU MARRY ME? ".

"sas..sasuke..."

Tiba-tiba sasuke berlutut di hadapan sakura . Ia mengeluarkan box kecil berwarna biru dari sakunya dan membukanya. Box yang ternyata berisi cincin emas putih dengan berlian merah dan putih yang membentuk ambang Uchiha diatasnya itu.

"Haruno Sakura maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanyanya.

Jantung Sakura berdetak dengan kencang.

"tentu saja, Sasuke-kun" lalu Sasuke memasukkan cincin itu ke jari manis si gadis dan memeluknya.

"terima kasih, I Love You" ucap Sasuke sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

"I Love You Too" ujar Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke.

Tanpa kedua orang itu sadari, orang-orang yang terlibat dalam rencana Sasuke itu sedang menonoton mereka dengan senyum lebar di wajah mereka.

THE END

Terima kasih karena mau membaca fic say ini.


	2. Chapter 2

Terima kasih untuk reviewnya. Saya sangat menghargainya.

Maaf karena banyak kesalahan di fic sebelumnya.

**Will you?**

'_tuk..tuk..tuk'_

Begitulah suara pisau yang tengah memotong tomat itu. Sedangkan wanita yang tengah memegang si pisau itu bernama Uchiha Sakura. Wanita itu mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat, lalu sepasang tangan kekar melingkar di pinggangnya.

"selamat pagi, Sasuke-kun..." ujar wanita itu kepada suaminya Uchiha Sasuke.

"hn, selamat pagi" jawabnya "kau masak apa?"

"seperti biasa.." yang dimaksud seperti biasa itu adalah nasi, sup miso, telur mata sapi, ikan goreng, serta irisan tomat, tak lupa teh hijau yang masih hangat.

"hn.."

"kau duduklah dulu, sebentar lagi sarapannya siap"

"baiklah" ujar sang suami sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Sasuke kemudian duduk di kursi namun ia tetap memandangi sang istri.

Tak lama kemudian si istri berjalan menuju meja makan dengan membawa nampan berisi sarapan untuk sasuke. Sakura lalu duduk di hadapan sasuke, ia memandangi suaminya yang sedang makan dengan lahap itu sambil tersenyum.

"ada apa? Kau tidak makan?" tanya Sasuke

"tidak ada apa-apa kok, aku juga sudah sarapan tadi" jawab Sakura

"..." Sasuke hanya diam memandanginya lalu melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke sudah selesai makan dan sakura sedang mencuci piring bekas sarapan Sasuke tadi. Setelah selesai ia lalu mengantar Sasuke yang seorang direktur dari Uchiha Company itu menuju pintu depan. setelahSasuke memakai sepatunya, ia berbalik menghadap sang istri dengan niat ingin pamit, namun Sakura tiba-tiba mengerutkan alisnya.

"ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"kau ini sudah dewasa tapi tidak bisa memasang dasi dengan baik" jawab Sakura sambil membetulkan dasi Sasuke, Sasuke yang diperlakukan seperti itu kemudian tersenyum lalu mencium dahi sang istri.

"aku akan pulang sebelum makan malam" ujarnya sambil melangkah menuju mobilnya.

"baiklah, berhati-hatilah Sasuke" ujar Sakura.

"terima kasih" ujarnya lalu masuk ke dalam mobil. Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan pelan-pelan karena memang masih terlalu pagi sebelum rapat dimulai. Ia lalu berpapasan dengan Kiba yang nyengir padanya. Kiba lalu menghampirinya kemudian mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobilnya. Sasuke membukakan kaca mobilnya.

"apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Kiba nyengir lagi lalu melemparkan bola tenis ke pangkuan Sasuke sambil berkata "selamat!". Lalu ia berlari pergi meninggalkan sasuke yang kebingungan. Diperhatikannya bola tenis itu, lalu ia menyadari bahwa ada secarik kertas bertuliskan huruf 'C' yang melekat di bola itu. Ia hanya mengankat bahunya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kantor.

_DI KANTOR SASUKE_

Rapat yang sejak tadi tak juga selesai akhirnya berakhir juga. Para anggota rapat mulai keluar satu persatu hingga hanya tersisa Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, Gaara dan Neji.

"kalian tidak keluar?" tanya Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Naruto melemparkan bola tenis ke arah Sasuke namun dapat ia tangkis, sedangkan lemparan bola tenis milik Sai tepat mengenai kepalanya, kedua pelempar itu hanya nyengir sedangkan Sasuke sudah mendelik kepada keduanya. Shikamaru menggumamkan 'merepotkan' lalu menggelindingkan bola tenis ke arah Sasuke, sedangkan Gaara dan Neji yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke langsung menjejalkannya ke dalam tangan sasuke. Mereka berlima kemudian keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang mendelik kepada mereka namun tak lupa mereka berkata "selamat ya, Sasuke!".

"?" Sasuke yang sedang bingung hanya memandangi pintu tempat keempat sahabatnya berdiri tadi. Ia lalu mengalihkan perhatian ke bola-bola tenis tadi, dan sesuai dugaannya ada kertas yang melekat di sana. 'O'dari Naruto 'N' dari Sai 'G' dari Shikamaru 'R' dari Gaara dan 'A' dari Neji. Lalu saat berada di kantornya, Suigetsu, sekretarisnya, mengucapkan "selamat" sambil melemparkan bola tenis yang tepat mengenai kepalanya hingga membuatnya benjol sedikit. Ia mendelik pada Suigetsu, lalu memperhatika bola tenis yang lagi-lagi ada kertas yang melekat di sana, namun kali ini huruf 'T' yang tertulis di sana.

'_hah...sebenarnya ada apa ini? Apa ini hari melempari Sasuke Uchiha dengan bola tenis?'_ batinnya.

Tak lama kemudian tibalah waktunya makan siang. Hinata, sekretarisnya yang lain datang membawakan makan siangnya.

"i..ini sa..sasuke-san, ma..makan siangnya" ujarnya sambil meletakkan makanan itu di meja Sasuke.

"dan i..ini, se..selamat ya" ujarnya lagi sambil meletakkan bola tenis ke meja Sasuke. Ia kemudian langsung berlari keluar kantor atasannya itu.

Sasuke memperhatikan bola yang terdapat kertas bertuliskan 'U' melekat di atasnya. "?" Sasuke menjadi semakin bingung saja. Kemudian saat pulang ia bertemu dengan Juugo, Lee, serta Chouji yang sedang duduk di taman sembari menikmati kripik, sebenarnya hanya Chouji saja sih yang makan. Begitu melihat Sasuke dengan bersemangat Lee berteriak "SASUKE! SELAMAT!" sambil melemparkan tiga bola tenis sekaligus ke arah Sasuke. Reflek saja, Sasuke langsung menghindar, sementara si pelaku hanya nyengir saja. 'Huh' Sasuke mendengus lalu mengumpulkan ketiga bola itu dan segera pergi dari situ. Begitu sampai di tempat parkir, ia segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Di dalam mobil ia mempperhatikan ketiga bola yang baru saja dilempar ke arahnya itu, bola-bola itu bertuliskan 'L', 'A' dan 'T'. Sasuke berpikir sejenak, dan akhirnya ia mengerti. Kalau digabungkan semuanya menjadi _'CONGRATULAT'_.

'_congratulation?'_ pikirnya, karena bingung ada apa ia segera memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah.

_Di Jalan_

'sebaiknya aku membelikan bunga untuk sakura' dan dengan pikiran itu ia menuju toko bunga Yamanaka.

Begitu ia memasuki toko itu, Ino yang sedang bersama Tenten langsung menyambutnya.

"HO...SYUKURLAH KAMI TIDAK PERLU MENCARIMU! SELAMAT YA, SASUKE !" lalu Ino melemparkan bola tenis bertuliskan 'I' ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke yang jengkel dengan suara teriakan Ino langsung memilih untuk membeli buket bunga mawar merah dan pergi dengan tergesa-gesa. Di dalam mobil Sasuke menggabungkan bola itu dengan bola yang lain, lalu ia segera melajukan kendaraannya ke arah rumahnya berada. Sesampainya di sepan pagar, tiba-tiba Kakashi, orang yang sudah seperti ayahnya sendiri itu keluar dari pagar tersebut, Kakashi tersenyum melihatnya. Sasuke lalu membuka jendela mobilnya.

"mau apa kau di sini?" tanyanya.

"tenang saja aku tidak melakukan apapun kok" jawabnya lalu memberikan bola tenis yang kali ini bertuliskan 'O' kepada Sasuke.

"selamat" ujarnya lalu melenggang pergi sambil bersiul-siul.

Sasuke yang sudah tidak sabar untuk bertanya ada apa kepada istrinya pun langsung memarkirkan mobilnya dan berlari ke dalam rumah.

"aku pulang Sakura" ujarnya. Lalu terdengar Sakura yang memekik kaget dan ada sebuah bola tenis menggelinding ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke mengambil bola yang bertuliskan 'N' tersebut. _'tuh kan congratulation'_ pikirnya.

"selamat datang Sasuke-kun" ujar sang istri.

"aku pulang" ujar Sasuke lagi.

"umm..."

"Sakura?"

"ya, Sasuke-kun?"

"sebenarnya ada apa ini? Orang-orang melempariku dengan bola tenis"

"ah...itu..."

"dan apa maksudnya congratulation?"

"sasuke...sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan" ujar Sakura serius. Melihat keseriusan sang istri jantung Sasuke berdetak kencang.

"a..apa itu?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, maukah kau menjadi ayah yang baik bagi anak kita?"

Mendengar itu mata Sasuke membulat.

"Sa...Sakura kau?"

"iya, Sasuke, aku hamil"

"WO..HOO..." teriak Sasuke sambil jingkrak-jingkrak. Sakura hanya bisa sweatdrop melihatnya. Setelah agak tenang Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura.

"terima kasih, terima kasih, Sakura"

Sakura tersenyum lalu berkata "sama-sama Sasuke, ayo kita menjadi orang tua yang baik Sasuke"

"tentu Sakura" jawab Sasuke sembari tersenyum.

TERIMA KASIH

Karena sudah membaca fic saya.


End file.
